Los Anjos
by Yuffie1
Summary: Comecei a escrever esta historia por um desafio, mais tarde apercebi-me que era um reflexo do que sentia   não tenho jeito para diários . Conta a historia de um anjo chamado Isla e a sua pós- vida no Limbo, Espero que gostem e comentem :3
1. Chapter 1

Mais um dia aborrecido no canto dos anjos, ou o que lhe quiserem chamar, havia de toda a espécie: caídos, recém chegados, eu fazia parte desse grupo, e os que já nascem anjos, Só lá estava a dois dias, não sabia bem, pois lá o tempo não passa, não há relógios ou noite ou dia. Na verdade estávamos presos, nos os anjos desde os primórdios do tempo, podemos ver as acções dos humanos. Os Humanos pensavam que o céu era um monte de nuvens fofas e de repouso eterno, mas enganavam-se redondamente, era mais parecido com um buraco negro, com os feixes de luz de entradas e saídas de anjos. Quem não era anjo estava eternamente preso na solidão e na monotonia pois as suas acções eram condicionadas. Desde que tinha cá chegado já tinha partido duas vezes para a terra e voltava perguntando-me se realmente existia céu ou era simplesmente um sitio para onde íamos no final. Não me lembrava de algum dia ter pensado quando tudo acaba-se para onde iria ou o que faria. A rotina era instável, mas não era eu que a podia mudar, pergunto-me se me transformei num fantoche, ainda mais do que era na terra.

Data Indefinida

Um corpo sem alma não tem futuro para morrer, foi o que me disseram quando aqui cheguei e nos tentavam ensinar o significado da vida, eu já o compreendia e já o tinha descoberto era fácil adivinhar pela maneira calma e suave que os anjos mais velhos falavam que se percebia que escondiam algo. Não era difícil reparar que eles não confiavam em nos, achavam nos menos sábios e menos espertos devido a nossa tenra idade, achavam nos incapacitados em tudo, eu sabia que eles não nos diziam tudo acerca do lugar aonde estávamos agora e eles sabiam que eu também duvidava deles. Aquela frase fazia parte de um livro sagrado chamado ' Dolorosas palavras infinitas' apesar de todos os dias nos recitarem esse livro essa era a única frase que decorara, a nos só nos era permitido saber o que nos era mandado, ninguém ousava ultrapassar nada imposto. Parecia que estava numa gaiola tinha de cumprir tudo o que me diziam, eu era um fantoche e eles os donos, era obrigada a ler os livros que eles criam que eu lê-se, por isso tinha de os ir buscar a uma sala antiga, quando entro a primeira coisa que noto e que quem estava atrás da secretaria um rapaz que parecia muito novo talvez da minha idade, peço-lhe os livros já temendo um monte de livros mas eram simplesmente dois um velho e um novo, noto que um mais velho era um diário antigo, achava que se tinha enganado mas quando me volto para trás já não estava lá ninguém. Era deveras estranho, mas aqui nada era supostamente normal, estamos na terra do anjos tudo e possível. Se me perguntarem se foi feliz na outra vida, simplesmente digo que não me lembro de nada, mentindo pois são memórias que quero esquecer, as pessoas são a ausência de tudo; Humanidade, educação, respeito. Estando sempre prontos a magoar quem não gostam fazendo os sentir diminuídos e sozinhos. Odeio-os, a Terra por vezes era a casa dos horrores, nessa casa escrevi e li poemas, jogava com a sorte como se jogasse a roleta russa, pois o azar sempre esteve comigo, ouvia música que ninguém gostava, perdia amigos (bem, eu nunca os tive mas gosto de pensar que os tinha), sentia que o mundo me abandonava, deixava-me sozinha, abalada divagando pelas ruas da vida, para mim o mundo não era as cores, florido com as suas cores garridas e alegres. Mas sim monocromático, preto e branco, as únicas cores que para mim existiam. Sempre fiz esta pergunta mas ela nunca me respondeu: Vida, porque desististe de mim? Nunca me lembrei que poderia ter sido eu a desistir dela, mas ela também nunca me respondeu, porque me rejeitou daquela maneira a quatro anos atrás. Infelizmente a vida rouba-nos pessoas de quem gostamos e amamos.


	2. Chapter 2

Data indefinida

Qual é a sensação de seguir um caminho que foi escolhido para ti..?

Aqui estava o meu trabalho escrever o que significava esta frase para mim, que trabalho tão insignificante, qual era a sensação…. Já me tinha esquecido, ou talvez nunca a tivesse conhecido. Talvez por nunca ter sido ninguém, não tinha nome, não tinha nada meu, sempre me chamaram Treze (XIII), diziam que eu trazia azar e atrai tudo o que existia de mau, agoiro, dor, os dias corriam-me sempre mal, especialmente as sextas-feiras. Dedicava a maior parte do meu tempo a solidão e a escrever, só conseguia escrever coisas tristes pois eram a única coisa que parecia realmente entender o suficiente (talvez de mais), poesia e textos, livros os meus únicos amigos.

I Am  
i am a pet writing of my pain  
i am a person livin the life of shame  
i am your daughter hidin my deep depression  
i am your sister makin a good impression  
i am your friend actin like i am fine  
i am a wisher wishin this life wasn't mine  
i am a girl who thinks of suicide  
i am a teenager pushin her tears aside  
i am a student who doesn't have a clue  
i am the girl sittin next to you  
i am the one askin you to care  
i am your best friend hopin you'll be there

Data Indefinida

Nunca gostei da escola, a mim parecia-me um inferno tudo o que tinha de suportar por horas, as pessoas que tive de conhecer, aguentar, desejar que estivessem mortas ou desaparecessem, por assim dizer. Odiava-as do profundo do meu ser, seres reles que gostaria, não, adoraria espezinhar, a sua existência não significava nada. Sim, eu desejava-lhes tudo de mal, ninguém me apoiava, ajudava, eram guerras de só um cavaleiro, aguentei de tudo, até que um dia eu e a vida desistimos de mim, dela, deles, de tudo, daquele acidente. Ainda me lembro como se estivesse a viver essa experiencia mais uma vez, as lágrimas falsas que escorriam de entes nada queridos, celebrações estúpidas na escola, pessoas que eu odiava e que me adoravam reduzir e desacreditar-me inventando a mais infame desculpa "era só a brincar", mas ninguém tinha ido, achava que só tinha ficado invisível da ultima maneira que me faltava envergar, ninguém me via.


End file.
